


Beautiful; Adjective

by Bugaboo253



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, Oops, and probably the closest to angst i'll get, heres some more newsbians because i love them with all my heart, this is also REALLY GAY, which isnt even angsty so i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugaboo253/pseuds/Bugaboo253
Summary: Beautiful; AdjectiveHaving beauty; possessing qualities that give great pleasure or satisfaction to see, hear, think about, etc.; delighting the senses or mind.Example: Sarah JacobsIn which Katherine thinks Sarah is the most beautiful girl she’s ever seen and she realizes that she’s fallen for her best friend.





	Beautiful; Adjective

Katherine had it bad. Really bad. Like, head over heels for this girl, and there was no way this girl liked her back the same way. This girl happened to be one of her closest friends, Sarah Jacobs.

* * *

They had an odd meeting, Sarah and Katherine. Katherine had already met her actually, in high school. She hung out with her boyfriend, well ex at that time, and his friends a lot. It was a mutual break up, they worked better as friends anyways, so she just continued hanging out with all of them. There had been a new kid join the group only a little while before they started dating. The middle of junior year, if she remembered correctly. His name was David, but the group very quickly changed to calling him Davey instead. It wasn’t until after Jack and Katherine broke up that she found out Davey had a sister. Sarah Jacobs. She only met her briefly, she came over to give Davey the lunch he’d forgotten at home that she was kind enough to bring to him. She said hi to everyone, ruffled Davey’s hair, and went off again. She was a grade older than the boys, so she didn’t hang out with them often. Katherine barely even remembered her when she ran into her at the park. She had been sitting on the ground, sketchbook in hand, and Katherine didn’t see her when she was walking. She tripped over her and she fell on top of her.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you, I should have been looking where I was walking. Are you okay? Did I hurt you? God, I’m sorry!” Katherine went straight into panic mode as she stood up. She really needed to stop walking in such public places while staring at her phone. It wasn’t her fault! Well, it kind of was. Jack was texting her about Davey again. It had been two years already, all of them now in their first years of college, and Jack still wouldn’t ask him out. He was too oblivious to see that Davey _clearly_ liked him back. She was yelling at him to do it for probably the third time that week. No, more like third time that _day_.

The girl she ran into was smiling and laughing and she honestly just looked... radiant. Her hair was pulled into a messy side-braid, her eyes were so bright and brown, her smile was beautiful, and her laugh was amazing. Katherine almost wanted to take a picture, she just looked too perfect to be real. 

Katherine had accepted she was bisexual long ago, and by long ago she means a year before in her senior year of high school when a new girl transferred to the school and she realized that she definitely wasn’t only into guys. She was feeling that same feeling right now, staring at this beautiful girl in front of her. She could never be straight if this gorgeous stranger existed. She realized she’d been staring for a while and blushed, before offering a hand to her to help her stand. She had stopped laughing a few seconds before that and those few seconds were just full of Katherine staring at her. She was very embarrassed.

“Don’t worry! You didn’t hurt me at all. I also wasn’t paying attention and probably shouldn’t have been sitting on the ground anyway. It’s fine, really. What could have possibly distracted you from the beautiful view though? Unless it was the view distracting you, which would make total sense. It’s so pretty out today!” The stranger turned and looked out at the lake and then trees beyond it. It was pretty, she had to agree, but she definitely liked looking at this mystery girl instead.

“Oh, I was on my phone, yelling at my friend Jack. There’s a guy that he likes and has for close to two years, but he won’t ask him out. I was yelling at him to grow some balls again.” Katherine and the girl both laughed. She had a thoughtful look on her face before deciding to say something.

“Jack, that doesn’t happen to be Jack Kelly?” Katherine looked at her in surprise. She didn’t think Jack knew that many people, especially ones that Katherine didn’t know. She was also now very upset that she had not been introduced to her by Jack.

“How did you know? You know Jack?” The girl’s smile grew wider and Katherine was blinded, it was so bright and stunning.

“I thought you looked familiar! You’re Katherine, right?” Katherine was now very confused. She was sure she would have remembered her if she had seen her before. Absolutely sure of it.

“Yeah, that’s me. I’m sorry if this sounds rude but I’m not too sure I know who you are.” Her smile didn’t falter though.

“You only met me maybe once or twice, so that’s understandable. I’m Sarah, Davey’s sister. Jack talked to Davey a good amount of times while you two were dating junior year! Jack had shown me a few pictures too, actually. It’s so cool to see you again!” Realization dawned on Katherine’s face. She did look familiar. Her and Davey actually looked kind of alike, now that she thought about it. Katherine just about punched herself. Not only did she feel like an ass for not recognizing her, but she was also upset for not ever talking to her before as well.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! I totally didn’t recognize you, I feel like an ass now. But yeah, totally cool to see you again! Even if it was through odd circumstance. What were you doing sitting on the ground anyway?” They walked over to a bench nearby and sat. Sarah opened the little notebook she had in her hand revealing a sketch she was drawing of the view she talked about earlier.

“I’ve just been sketching a lot. It was just so pretty out today and I had to.” She flipped a few pages and showed different views from around the park. She handed Katherine the sketchbook to look at it closer if she wanted. They were all remarkably well done and Katherine’s jaw dropped. She had only seen one other person draw this good before, and that person was Jack.

“These are so good! I thought Jack was good but this! This is amazing, oh my God!” Sarah smiled and flushed a little. She didn’t show her art to many people, so she wasn’t used to compliments on it. Katherine gave her back the sketchbook reluctantly, even though she really wanted to flip through it all and look at more. That was wrong and invasive though, so she didn’t.

“Thanks. I’ve just been practicing for awhile I guess. All I do is sketch though. I’ve painted a few times but it never came out right and I didn’t like not being able to erase so I don’t do it often. Speaking of Jack though, you mentioned that he likes a guy, do you know who that guy is?” Sarah wiggled her eyebrows, causing Katherine to laugh. She contemplating not telling her, it was her brother after all, but she knew that Davey liked him back so there couldn’t really be a huge problem there.

“Funny enough, it’s Davey actually. He probably even liked him when we were still dating if I’m being honest. He’s too scared to ask him out though. It’s like he refuses to acknowledge that Davey very obviously likes him back.”

“Oh my God I have the same talks with Davey all the time! He’s seen Jack’s sketchbook almost completely full of drawings of him, and he still won’t believe he likes him. It’s the worst, I feel your pain.” Katherine laughed again before she stopped abruptly. She had an idea.

“We should totally work together to make a plan to get them to finally get their shit straight.”

“We should! Give me your number, so we can text about it later. I have a friend I’m meeting soon so I gotta run.” Katherine took out her phone as Sarah did as well and they swapped numbers before Sarah had to run off. Katherine sat back on the bench and let out a breath. God, she was gay. She quickly pulled out her phone and sent a text to Jack.

**KathyPlumbs** : Jack holy shit how dare you not tell me Davey’s sister is a literal goddess? I just ran into her in the park and didn’t even know who she was before she told me. She’s beautiful and I’m screaming I’m so gay. We swapped numbers too so hell yeah.

**KathyPlumbs** : Also if you tell her or Davey about this I’ll wring your neck don’t think I won’t.

**JackieBoy** : Sorry I’ve been a little too caught up on how beautiful DAVEY is to notice Sarah. I didn’t think you’d like her anyway.

**KathyPlumbs** : She’s literally a living, breathing Aphrodite tf do you mean? Once again I will remind you, tell this to anyone and you’ll die a slow painful death, Kelly.

**JackieBoy** : I get it! I get it! Now leave me alone to wallow in my pity and draw Davey another hundred times in my sketchbook.

Katherine sighed. That boy needed to just talk with Davey. Tell him he likes him, and get on with it. It would be so much easier on the both of them and apparently Katherine and Sarah too, who seemed to be the ones that they complained to. How couldn’t they see that they both were heads over heels for the other? How wasn’t it obvious to them? Katherine couldn’t tell, and probably would never know. 

Later that night, Katherine got a text from Sarah about it.

**Sarrraaahhh** : Hey! You thought of any way to get the idiots together finally?

**KathyPlumbs** : Other than locking them in a closet, not really no.

**Sarrraaahhh** : I mean, that could work couldn’t it?

**KathyPlumbs** : We are not locking them in a closet.

**Sarrraaahhh** : Damn. We can think of something, right?

**KathyPlumbs** : Of course. We need to, because these boys will never do it themselves.

**Sarrraaahhh** : You’re right

**Sarrraaahhh** : You sure we can’t just lock them in a closet

**KathyPlumbs** : No closet!

**Sarrraaahhh** : Fine.

They talked for awhile after that, bouncing ideas off of one another. All of them were bad, except one stuck. It was very cliche but it sounded like it just might work.

**KathyPlumbs** : This is cliche, but hear me out

**Sarrraaahhh** : Is it us, locking them in a closet?

**KathyPlumbs** : I s2g Sarah I will hop through this phone if you don’t stop with the closet.

**Sarrraaahhh** : Sorry, I was in it for years now I just wanna lock other people inside

**Sarrraaahhh** : That was a bad joke, I’m sorry

**KathyPlumbs** : No that was great. Anyway do you want to hear my idea or not

**Sarrraaahhh** : Yes yes yes

It was a stupid plan. Something Katherine didn’t even remember anymore, but it had worked, it got them together. Katherine and Sarah continued talking though, at least once a week, which filtered into many times a week, until finally they were texting or facetiming every day. They hung out a lot too, they went to the same college after all, as a lot of the group from high school did as well. She was a year above of course, but still the same school. They became really close friends over the course of the rest of their year at college. Close enough that Katherine would probably call her one of her best friends, but she wouldn’t say that in front of Sarah, in case she thought differently. They both went back to their homes for the summer, but they lived close there as well so they still constantly hung out. They were practically inseparable as soon as summer started anyway. Now that they didn’t have school in the way they hung out even more. Sarah had a summer job which got in the way a bit, but that was fine. They started talking one night after Sarah’s shift at the movie theater. They were on Sarah’s apartment building’s roof. They hung out at Sarah’s more than Katherine’s because it was a nicer atmosphere without Katherine’s dad anywhere able to pop up any second. Sarah still smelled like popcorn, and they were lying on their backs looking at the stars.

“Summer only just started but I can already tell I’m gonna miss hanging out with you so often once school starts again. We’ll have classes and shit to worry about, studying constantly. It’s gonna suck.” Sarah chuckled a little, pretty quietly, before shoving her shoulder into Katherine’s very lightly.

“Don’t be getting soft on me Plumber. You’re the coolest chick I know, can’t have that reputation damaged, you know?” Katherine shoved Sarah back.

“Oh, shut up. You’re probably one of my closest friends I have but it feels like I hang out with the guys more than I hang out with you during school. It’s total ass.” It took a minute for Katherine to realize she had told her, out loud, that she was one of her closest friends and wanted to melt through the roof.

“Yeah, I know. You’re one of my closest friends too. I used to be pretty close with my roommate last year but she moved out before the year was even over to move in with her boyfriend and we got into a big fight about it.” Katherine let out a silent sigh of relief when Sarah said it back to her. It wasn’t even that big of a thing to say, it wasn’t like she’d said ‘I love you’ or anything. She just didn’t want to screw up the friendship at all.

“Ugh, that must suck. My roommate last year said they were moving to a different apartment next year so I’m gonna have to find a new place to stay or a new roommate before the school year starts again because the rent is meant for two people, I can’t pay it on my own.” Sarah’s face lit up immediately and she sat up so quickly it looked like she got dizzy.

“Kath, Kath, Kath!”

“What, what, what?” Katherine sat up too, much slower than Sarah did.

“You can come be my roommate! Or, I could come be yours! If you’re okay with that, I mean. It just seems like a perfect solution!” Katherine’s eyes widened. She hadn’t even thought of that possibility. Katherine just didn’t think Sarah would want to live with her. She thought for a minute. If she moved in with Sarah, she’d get to spend more time with her. She would also, however, see the horrible goblin creature Katherine turned into when working on a deadline or studying for a big test. She figured the pros outweighed the cons though, and nodded.

“Yeah! That would be amazing!” For the rest of the night they went back to Sarah’s room and talked about the plans. Like, who’s apartment or if they’d find a different one entirely. Katherine was pretty partial to her apartment, and Sarah didn’t give a single shit about hers, so they considered Katherine’s, but it was a little too expensive for what Sarah could afford. Katherine’s dad did pay most of her rent anyway, so that made sense. They decided on doing some apartment hunting soon to find one that wasn’t too spendy but wasn’t just a dirt hole with a lock. That’s what Sarah described her current apartment as, but Katherine had been there many times and thought it was fine. They were very excited about this idea, and couldn’t wait to put the plan in action.

When they found the apartment they wanted, they were ecstatic. It was cheap but still a really nice apartment. Jack insisted it was because someone died in it so it went for cheaper. Davey told him that he was pretty sure it was illegal to not tell the people looking into buying the apartment things like that. Katherine and Sarah just decided that they would welcome any ghost friends if they decided to visit. The apartment also happened to be closer to the campus than either of their other apartments were so it really was a great choice.

* * *

When school started again, they still were seeing less of each other because they had different class schedules but they both had a space in the middle of the day that overlapped where they’d try to grab a coffee together and they both got home generally the same time. Sarah and Katherine both worked, but those schedules matched up pretty well so they both worked generally the same hours. They fell into a routine quickly. They both had weekends off unless one or the other was called in to take a shift, but that rarely happened. Those weekends were normally full of movie marathons. They rewatched the same collections of movies a lot, but sometimes they’d pick random movies from Netflix and just have fun. It was during one of these nights when Katherine had a realization. She liked her best friend.

She’d known she thought she was beautiful, gorgeous, radiant, and all the other words that mean the same thing since the moment she met her, remet her really, but she didn’t realize those thoughts had turned to something more. She would have had to be blind to not see how absolutely dazzling she was, she just thought it was perfectly normal and platonic to think her best friend looked like an angel walking on earth. Apparently it was not, at least not for her it wasn’t. She had the realization when Sarah fell asleep with her head in Katherine’s lap while a stupid romance movie played from Netflix. She just looked so peaceful, like a piece of art personified, laying in front of her. Katherine couldn’t take her eyes off of her. She hadn’t even realized when the movie ended, she hadn’t been watching it really anyways. She decided after a while that staring at her for too long would one, ruin her eyes as she was clearly staring into the shining rays of the sun and two, it was probably creepy. She sent a text to Jack instead.

**KathyPlumbs** : Jack fuck

**JackieBoy** : Kath wtf is that supposed to mean

**KathyPlumbs** : Sarah fell asleep in my lap

**JackieBoy** : And? Wake her up and move her? What am I supposed to do to help?

**KathyPlumbs** : You don’t understand fkldsjduj I like Sarah and she looks like an angel just sleeping in my lap and I’m dying here.

**JackieBoy** : You..... just now realized that you like her?

**KathyPlumbs** : WHAT’S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN

**JackieBoy** : No need to shout, it’s just pretty obvious there Kath. You never stop staring at her. Like, ever.

**KathyPlumbs** : Like you weren’t obvious when you liked Davey! More than half of your sketchbook was him

**JackieBoy** : That’s because he’s beautiful and deserves to be drawn every second of every day

**KathyPlumbs** : And Sarah isn’t? She’s literally a beautifully painted masterpiece come to life. An actual goddess walking among us. Staring at her is like staring at the sun, she’s so radiant and beautiful. If I could draw at all I’d be drawing her all the time too even if I could never do her justice because god have you SEEN her? Nobody could get something as perfect as her captured through a drawing on paper. A picture wouldn’t even be able to capture her exquisite beauty.

**JackieBoy** : Holy SHIT Kath you’re in soo deep. Good luck with that one buddy.

Katherine groaned. There was no way she would wake Sarah up to move her, so she got as comfortable as she could without moving to much, and fell asleep like that. That night, if she dreamed of Sarah for what could possibly be the second or third time, she didn’t have to tell anyone. Even when she woke up and Sarah was already awake and she realized it was a dream and grew very upset, wanting to go back to the dream. It was such a nice dream, just them going on a date, holding hands, kissing. The kissing was her favorite part. Sarah’s lips were so soft and gentle and it was the happiest she’d ever felt. She was pulled out of her now daydreaming when Sarah called from their kitchen.

“Morning sunshine, I made breakfast!” Sarah came back and sat on the couch next to Katherine with a plate of eggs bacon and hashbrowns. Katherine stood up to grab some for herself and collapsed. Her legs were not suited for walking just yet. After laughing for a good minute, almost choking on her eggs in the process, Sarah helped her up.

“You okay there, Kath?” Sarah was still laughing a little, but it looked like she was trying to keep from doing so.

“Well my legs aren’t normally used to me sleeping in sitting position and _somebody_ fell asleep on my lap so I couldn’t really move.”

“You could have woken me up, I don’t care too much about that.”

“I didn’t feel like it, I was too tired myself.” Katherine couldn’t very well tell her that she couldn’t disturb her because she looked like an angel and it felt like if she disturbed her she’d be smited by god himself.

“Then we’re both at fault. Now go get some breakfast.” Katherine could stand and walk now, so she went to the kitchen and dished up before meeting Sarah back at the couch.

“What even was that movie about last night? I can’t remember.”

“I was barely paying attention. I don’t think I even know the main character’s name. Or who the main character was, for that matter.” Sarah laughed, and Katherine laughed too.

“Honestly, same. I say next movie night should be a disney marathon. What do you say?”

“Hell yeah!” They high fived and ate their breakfast in comfortable silence while they went through their phones and other things.

* * *

It was a month later when Katherine was reminded just how gay she was with what felt like a slap to the face with a frying pan. Sarah said one of her friends was going out with a group and invited Sarah. Sarah figured she was going to be assigned the designated driver, because her friend knew she didn’t drink. She still could dress up though, and she looked _really_ good. She refused to wear a dress, but she was wearing a loose crop top with high waisted jeans and Katherine would swear she lost the ability to breathe for fifteen whole seconds.

“How do I look?” Sarah did a little turn, and Katherine’s jaw was just on the floor.

“You look, uh-um. You, you look, um.” Katherine couldn’t find the word she wanted to use. She normally had a pretty large vocabulary but no word she knew could possibly express how good she really looked.

“Bad? Ugh, I knew I should have went with something else I-”

“No, no! You look, amazing. No, better than amazing. You look stunning. No, better than that. I don’t have the words to describe how good you look, which is upsetting because I have a pretty extensive vocabulary.” Sarah looked so shocked and her cheeks flushed.

“God, Kath, that’s the nicest thing anyone has said to me. You’re the best. I don’t know when I’ll be home so don’t try to stay up and wait for me. I know you have an early class tomorrow. Bye!” She left the apartment and Katherine shot up and started pacing. She was very quickly falling for her best friend and it was just getting worse. She knew she could never tell her, because she was a being beyond this plain and Katherine looked like a gremlin on her good days. She would never like Katherine. She paced for a while more before calling Jack.

“Kath? What’s up?”

“Help, I’m really fucking gay for Sarah Jacobs.”

“Haven’t we talking about this?”

“Yes! But I just, I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how to get over it.”

“Why get over it? Why not ask her out?”

“Are you crazy? Ask her out? Me, ask her out? She’d laugh in my face. I’m a nightcrawler demon creature compared to her beauty are you kidding? I’d rather not face horrible rejection and lose the best friendship I’ve ever had, thanks.” Kath was almost screaming, she was being very dramatic at the time being.

“You’re impossible. She totally likes you back, just ask her out.”

“Not going to happen! She could never like me. Looks like I’m suffering forever.”

“God, is this what I sounded like with Davey?” Katherine scoffed.

“No, I could never be as bad as you and Davey were for each other. You guys were the actual worst. I gotta go wallow in my self pity. See ya.” She hung up and went into her room before flopping on the bed. It was only six but she already felt like passing out for the night. She decided to stay up a little later, work on a paper that would be due in a few weeks. If she worked on it now maybe she’d be less stressed and turn into less of a goblin when it came time to work to make her deadlines later on. She doubted it, but she could dream. She worked on her paper until about eight, and she heard the door open. Sarah couldn’t be back already, could she? Katherine exited her room to go see. It was in fact Sarah, looking the exact opposite as she did when she left. It almost looked like she was about to cry.

“Sarah, hey! Are you okay? Here, sit on the couch I’ll make you some tea.” Sarah did what Katherine instructed and sat on the couch. Katherine went as fast as she could making the tea and quickly brought it out to her. She took it and sipped it slowly.

“I’m never talking to that friend again.” She sounded so angry, angrier than Kath had ever seen her before it seemed.

“Woah, what happened? Can you tell me?”

“I’m gonna rant, is that okay?”

“Of course.”

“This isn’t the first time she’s done this. She goes out a lot, right, and it’s always with different groups. She only invites me occasionally and every time it’s because one of the girls of the group she’s going with that night happens to be bi, or pan, or lesbian or whatever and I don’t know, tries to set us up? She acts like everyone that isn’t straight has to like everyone else who isn’t straight. First it was Rebecca my freshman year here, then Janet later that same year. Last year there was three. Alex, Amy, and Chloe. This time it was a girl named Katrina I think? I don’t know. I left soon after I figured out it was happening again. I’ve told her time and time again that what she’s doing or implying is pretty damn homophobic. I told her again tonight, and her response was that she couldn’t be homophobic because she was friends with me. That was the last straw for me. I looked her in her eyes and I told her ‘Actually, you aren’t. We aren’t friends.’ Then I stormed off. She came after me saying I couldn’t leave because I had to be the driver, but I told her she could find another ride. I sat outside for a moment and the girl, Katrina or whatever, came out afterwards and sat next to me. She told me that she had her invite me because she knew we were friends and she thought I was hot. Then she told me I looked really good tonight too and I just felt horrible. I shouldn’t have, because I know I looked good, even you told me so. In that moment though, I just felt kind of disgusting. Katrina wasn’t bad or sleazy or anything and I’m sure she meant it as a compliment but after being told words couldn’t describe how good I looked, being called just ‘hot’ was horrible. I just stood up and walked to the car and drove away. I feel kind of bad about not saying anything, but I just couldn’t be there anymore. Tonight was just horrible.” Katherine was dumbstruck. She couldn’t believe what she had just heard. Katherine had never been that violent of a person, always fighting with her words, but at that moment there was nothing she wanted more than to kick that girl’s teeth in. She kept the anger inside in favor of comforting Sarah.

“Sarah that sounds awful. You shouldn’t have to be in those clothes anymore, it’ll probably just upset you more. Go change, I’ll put on Tangled and we can have another disney movie night. I’ll make some popcorn too.” Sarah went to her room as Katherine went to put some popcorn in the microwave to pop. She then went to put the movie in, and went back to the popcorn. When that was done and all the previews and things before the movie were over, Sarah still hadn’t come back out. Katherine went to go make sure she was okay, but as she went to knock on the door, it opened showing Sarah in a big sweater and leggings. Her eyes looked red, like she had been crying, but Katherine didn’t want to mention it. She figured Sarah would talk about it if she needed to. What happened must have hit her really hard, which made Kath even more angry. Katherine and Sarah walked out to the couch again and once Katherine sat down Sarah leaned her head on her shoulder and covered them with blankets. Katherine started the movie and Sarah grabbed the bowl of popcorn. Katherine couldn’t just let it go, she needed to ask.

“What happened tonight... it really hit you pretty hard didn’t it?” Sarah sighed, but nodded.

“You made me feel like the most beautiful girl to ever live, and then the same night I was told I looked hot and I… I just felt like an object I guess? I can’t explain it right, you’re the one that’s good with words here. I just felt so good in that outfit thanks to you. I felt like I could conquer the world, and then that was torn away with one word. You made it feel like I was wearing the most elegant clothes to a huge fancy party, and then I was told that the outfit looked ‘hot’ and it took that away. I suddenly felt like… I don’t know.” Katherine was heartbroken. Sarah should never have to feel that way ever in her life.

“I think I understand what you’re saying.” There was a pause, a breath, “Well I think you look even more beautiful like this. This is you. This is what you wear on a day to day basis. Sure, you may get dressed up every now and again, but this is you. Getting dressed up doesn’t make you prettier, just different. This is the real you and it’s more beautiful than anything in this world. More beautiful than the sun shining on a beautiful day, like that day when I tripped over you and fell on top of you. More beautiful than the full moon on a completely clear night, like the night we sat on your apartment building’s rooftop and we decided we’d become roommates. More beautiful than any piece of art in any museum on this earth. More beautiful than any girl I’ve ever seen in my entire life. You’re absolutely stunning, you’re elegant, you’re gorgeous, you’re graceful, magnificent, radiant, divine, grand, lovely, angelic, exquisite, and any other word I could have possibly forgotten. Any word that means the same in all other languages. You’re perfect, Sarah.” A few stray tears fell from Sarah’s eyes and she pulled Katherine into such a tight hug she thought she couldn’t breathe.

“Katherine you are literally the best person I know. You can take words and bend them and mold them into something beautiful. Beautiful enough to make me look and feel beautiful even if I really didn’t feel like it. You’re so nice to me.” Sarah’s voice was a little muffled by Katherine’s shoulder but it was right next to her ear so she could still hear what she said. 

“Of course. When your best friend is down and doesn’t realize how utterly perfect she is, you have to remind her. You deserve to always feel beautiful Sarah, because you are.” Sarah sniffed and pulled away from the hug. There was a look of almost hurt on her face. Katherine didn’t know what she could have said to hurt her.

“What’s wrong? Did I say something bad? I’m so sorry, I don’t want to hurt you Sarah.” The movie was forgotten quickly, neither were paying attention. The mood in the apartment was definitely different. More… intimate. It sort of scared Katherine.

“What? You didn’t- you couldn’t hurt me. It’s my fault.” She turned away from Katherine and mumbled. She could almost catch it, but she lost it.

“What was that?”

“Nothing, it was nothing. Let’s get back to the movie.”

“Sarah, come on tell me. We’re best friends you can tell me anything.” Sarah groaned and put her head in her hands.

“I said, ‘Me and my stupid feelings.’ I just, I like you a lot Katherine. Have for a while, probably since before the end of last year. You’re so smart, and funny, and nice. I’ve never gotten along with anyone as well as I do with you. You’re also gorgeous, constantly leaving me breathless. That’s why it felt so good to have you say those things to me tonight, and then someone tried to compliment me but it wasn’t you, and the word was thin with little to no meaning behind it. It felt like nothing, making me feel like nothing. But I could feel the meaning behind your words and I thought maybe, just maybe you might like me back. I got my hopes up, which was stupid, because you don’t like me like that. Now this is going to be awkward and I’m going to lose another friendship over my stupid feelings.” She sat there, staring at Katherine. Katherine was shocked. She didn’t know what to say so she didn’t say any words at all. They were facing each other on the couch still, so Katherine leaned in and kissed her. Sarah responded immediately, kissing her back. Katherine pulled away pretty soon after the kiss started.

“I’ve liked you for a while too, I just didn’t think you could ever like me back. The first day I saw you again after high school, the day in the park when I tripped and fell on you, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I’d ever seen. I still do, but even moreso now that I’ve gotten to know you and your beautiful personality as well. You’re just so perfect, I was sure you’d never like me back. God, you’re beautiful.” Katherine leaned in for another kiss, this one lasted longer.

“Well then, Katherine Plumber, will you be my girlfriend?” Neither of them could stop smiling after they pulled away from the kiss.

“Yes. One thousand times yes.” The movie now completely forgotten, Sarah and Katherine spent the rest of the night kissing and talking. Mostly kissing. It was perfect. The night that Sarah thought would be the worst night of her entire year, happened to be the best night of the year. Katherine couldn’t believe she was actually with Sarah. She was way out of her league, but she was hers, and she could never have dreamed of anything to make her happier at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love newsbians so much and I need to write them constantly. Katherine is just really gay for Sarah at all times and I love them both. Anyways, you can find me on tumblr @bentylershook


End file.
